


Asked for a Star, Given a Galaxy

by CrazyLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, JayStyle, M/M, Random prompt, Spoilers of TFiOS, larry - Freeform, nouis bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLaughter/pseuds/CrazyLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis reads the Fault in Our Stars, everything comes tumbling down. Niall comforts, Harry talks, Liam is confused and don't even get started on Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked for a Star, Given a Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone by this, John Green or One-Direction. I wasn't really happy with this one. It didn't come out as expected, but I gave it a shot. Bear with me.

**Asked for a Star, Given a Galaxy**

**[Living Room, Harry and Louis' Apartment, 3:56 PM, The Fault in Everything]**

**LOUIS:** _(chucks book in hand in corner)_ "I hate you!" _(sobs)_ "Why does everything have to be like this? Why does the world have to be such a bad place?" _(dials Jay up)_

 **JAY:**   _(surprised_ ) "Lou? Is that you? You've called after so long."

 **LOUIS:** _(sniffs)_ "Mum, why does it have to be like this? It's not fair!"

 **JAY:** "Love, are you alright? Did something happen? Did Harry do something?"

 **LOUIS:** _(voice cracks)_ "Why does it hurt so much, Mum?"

 **JAY** : _(unsure)_ "It's okay. Things like this happen all the time. You just have to fix it."

 **LOUIS:** "This cannot be fixed! This can't be fixed at all! It's published, I can't do anything about it!"

 **JAY:** "Is it one of those rumours again, Louis? Don't listen to them. They're all crap."

 **LOUIS:** _(looks at ceiling)_ "It's wonderful, but it's crap at the same time. I don't know what to do."

 **JAY:** _(confused)_ "I have no idea, what you're talking about, Louis."

 **LOUIS:** _(shouts)_ "This bloody book, mum! How can John Green write something so wonderful yet despondent at the same time? I can't believe that the world is so ill-hearted." _(on realization)_ "The world is not a wish-granting factory...oh my."

 **JAY:** _(slaps palm to forehead)_ "Okay. You know what, Lou? One of the twins is crying, I have to go."

 **LOUIS:** _(in a daze, quotes)_ "All salvation is temporary...even if they stop crying now, they will cry again another time. It doesn't matter."

 **JAY:** _(irritated)_ "Call me when you're not insane, alright? Love you. (cuts call)

 **LOUIS:** _(drops phone)_ "Mum, you can't leave like that..." _(sighs, quotes again)_ "Sometimes, people don't understand the promises they make when they make them." _(mouth forms 'o')_ "Mum promised me that she'll be there forever. She didn't realize that she promised me that she'd after I read the book." _(pauses)_ "But, then, Gus didn't keep his promise for Hazel, he-he-" _(bursts into tears)_

 **HARRY:** _(unlocks front door, walks in with grocery bags but drops them when he sees Louis)_ "Louis, what's wrong, babe? Why are you crying?"

 **LOUIS:** _(unconsciously reaches out, sniffles)_ "Tell me you won't leave if I tell you? Promise me?"

 **HARRY** : _(confused, gathers Louis in his arms)_ "What is it that's wrong? Did you do something? You know you can tell me, right?"

 **LOUIS:** "I-I-" _(gulps)_ "I don't like the world, Harry. Or existance or love or anything."

 **HARRY:** _(lifts Louis' head from his chest)_ "The world? Why don't you like the world? And, love...what about it? Why don't you like it?"

 **LOUIS** : "Because love is just a shout into the void."

 **HARRY:** _(worried)_ "Louis, sweetheart, you aren't making any sense."

 **LOUIS:** _(wiping tears roughly, straightening up)_ "Nothing makes sense, Harry. You just have to go with it. Because one day, you will be sucked into oblivion and nobody will remember us. It's inevitable."

 **HARRY:** "Have you been reading Shakespeare?"

 **LOUIS:** "Kinda." _(nods to himself)_ "Indirectly."

 **HARRY:** _(fake cheery)_ "But, guess what, love? You know the songs we write for each other? They will keep us alive, right? We'll live in the lyrics...don't you think?"

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah..." _(smiles on understanding)_ "Yeah!"

 **HARRY:** _(smiles)_ "Great, isn't it? We'll be remembered till the end of time."

 **LOUIS:** "Time is a slut, Harry. Don't talk to me about her."

 **HARRY:** _(taken off-guard)_ "Huh?"

 **LOUIS:** "Time doesn't wait for anybody, it just keeps on going. Everything becomes past-tense one day." _(pauses, looks Harry in the eye)_ "Don't worry, H. I love you in present tense."

 **HARRY:** _(softens)_ "I love you present tense too, Lou..."

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah?"

 **HARRY:** "Yeah."

 **LOUIS:** "Maybe yeah will be our always." _(gasps)_ "Oh my God! Yeah!" _(frowns)_ "But there isn't always an always...it could always end. This could all end up in oblivion...we can't leave a mark then...because the only marks we leave are scars." _(starts crying again)_

 **HARRY:** "No, no, Louis, tell me what's wrong!"

LOUIS: "Niall." _(sucks breath in)_ "I need Niall. Get him here."

 **HARRY:** _(scrambles with phone, breaths against it)_ "Niall?"

 **NIALL:** _(yawns)_ "Hey, mate."

 **HARRY:** "Can you get over here as quickly as possible?"

 **NIALL:** _(lazy)_ "Eh...why?"

 **HARRY:** _(bites lip, stealing glances)_ "It's Louis."

 **NIALL:** _(sits up)_ "What about Louis?"

 **HARRY:** "He's uh...distraught and he's asking to see you. So, you could-"

 **LOUIS:** _(empty)_ "I want Ben and Jerry's.With Niall and a teddy-bear."

 **NIALL** : "Whatever it is, I'm on my way."

 **HARRY:** "Can you get a large tub of Ben and Jerry's?" _(to Louis)_ "Which flavour, love?"

 **LOUIS:** "Anything. Anything that is sweet and will absorb the sadness and replace it with positive energy."

 **HARRY:** "Okay..." _(to Niall)_ "Any flavour."

 **NIALL:** "Alright."

 **HARRY:** _(to Louis)_ "Anything else, Lou?"

 **LOUIS:** "Um..." _(pipes up)_ "I want champagne. Get me champagne."

 **HARRY:** _(dubious)_ "He wants champagne?"

 **NIALL:** _(probes)_ "Champagne...and icecream. Are you sure he isn't pregnant, Harry?"

 **HARRY:** "Niall!"

 **NIALL:** "I'm talking about the possibilities. What if he has an accidental female reproductive system too?" _(adds after a beat)_ "Wait, that's not possible-"

 **HARRY:** "I agree."

 **NIALL:** "-Louis tops, how could he be preg-"

 **HARRY:** _(turning red)_ "Niall, get your butt here before my boy-friend explodes!" _(cut call, turns to Louis)_ "Hey, Lou, can you tell where all this is coming from?"

 **LOUIS:** _(mystical)_ "The universe, Harry. You think the world made for you, but actually we are made for the world."

 **HARRY** : "Right." _(puts all the pieces together)_ "Where's that book you read earlier?"

 **LOUIS:** _(points to corner)_ "There, but don't show me. I won't know whether to kiss it or tear it into pieces."

 **HARRY:** _(raises eyebrow, walks to corner)_ "Okay." (reads aloud) "The Fault in Our Stars."

 **LOUIS:** _(glum)_ "Yeah, the book that potentially breaks everyone's hearts."

 **HARRY:** "How was it?"

 **LOUIS:** "Splendid, Harry. Amazing, but disappointing at the same time."

 **HARRY:** _(sits adjacent Louis)_ "Can you tell me something that you've read in it, what is the story?"

 **LOUIS:** _(relaxes)_ "Hazel is this Stage IV cancer patient who's lungs suck at being lungs. She meets Augustus -who's free of cancer- at a support group."

 **HARRY:** "Let me guess? They hit it off."

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah...but it wasn't the normal kind. She says that she fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once."

 **HARRY:** "Wait, so she's saying that falling in love is like sleeping."

 **LOUIS:** _(chuckles)_ "No, Haz. She says she falls in love slowly and then suddenly realizes she's in too deep, it goes exactly the way you sleep. Slowly, then all at once."

 **HARRY:** _(hums)_ "Makes sense. Then, what happens? Does she die?"

 **LOUIS:** _(swallows hard)_ "You'd think that she'd die, right. But, he takes her to Amsterdam where they have the time of their lives and he tells her that he's dying."

 **HARRY** : _"What?"_

 **LOUIS:** "She's left all alone...despite the promises he made." _(eyes become glassy again)_

 **NIALL** : _(bursts through door heroically)_ "I'm here to save the day."

 **LOUIS:** _(wide-eyed)_ "Niall, I want a cuddle."

 **NIALL:** _(walks over, ruffles Louis' hair)_ "Your husband told me you weren't feeling well."

 **HARRY:** ( _mutters)_ "Don't marry us off, idiot."

 **LOUIS** : "I-um-" _(shifts uncomfortably)_ "Where's my champagne?"

 **NIALL:** _(hands bottle from bag on ground)_ "Here? Why did you want to drink all of a sudden?"

 **LOUIS:** ( _mumbles)_ "I wanted to taste the stars."

 **NIALL:** _(doesn't hear)_ "So, did Harry, like seed you-"

 **HARRY:** ( _turns red_ ) "Niall!"

 **NIALL:** _(cackles, setting aside the champagne bottle while handing over the ice-cream tub and a plastic spoon, after Louis gets comfortable)_ "So, Lou, care to tell me what's wrong?"

 **LOUIS:** _(looks up)_ "I hate stars."

 **NIALL:** _(glances at Harry_ ) "Stars?" _(Harry holds up the book, Niall's eyes widen)_ "Oh, the stars."

 **LOUIS** : "I hate that they aren't always aligned."

 **NIALL:** _(clears throat)_ "But, the fault, dear Louis, is not in our stars, but in ourselves."

 **LOUIS:** _(snaps head towards Niall, hugs him)_ "I'm never letting you go, Niall. You're the best. Don't leave. Don't be the Monica to my Isaac."

 **HARRY:** ( _cross)_ "He lets you cuddle him? What? You've read this silly book too?"

 **NIALL & LOUIS:** _(in unison)_ "Not a silly book!"

 **NIALL:** "I've watched the movie, so I know. I understand why Louis' like this, the book must be worse." _(peruses Harry)_ "You remember that song Ed wrote? All Of Our Stars?"

 **HARRY:** _(look of realization)_ "Oh! He wrote for this!" _(Niall nods_ )

 **LOUIS** : Harry, Niall, we're going to taste the stars now. I want to truly appreciate it this time."

 **HARRY:** "He wants to taste what?"

 **NIALL:** "Champagne." _(continues)_ "When champagne was first made, the person who tested it called to his friends and said: 'Come quick, I'm tasting the stars!'

 **HARRY** : _(murmurs)_ "You seem to know quite a lot."

 **NIALL:** "Watched the movie only a few weeks ago, mate. Kinda imprinted on me." _(peers at Louis who's biting his fist)_ "Hey, you wanna let it out? Punch a pillow? I did that, it works."

 **LOUIS** : "I don't know what to do, Ni. Why do I exist anymore? Why was I chosen to exist?"

 **NIALL:** "Because, remember when Augustus said he was afraid of oblivion and how he couldn't do anything to be remembered?" _(Louis nods)_ "Yeah, well. See this as a chance. If Augustus didn't get a chance, you did. So seize it, make a mark."

 **LOUIS:** _(doubtful)_ "But the marks that humans make, are often scars."

 **NIALL:** "You don't have to leave a scar in particular!" _(pats him reassuringly)_ "Look around, Lou. You have left a mark. We all have. We've made it far as a successful boyband. We've left out music as a mark."

 **HARRY:** _(goes to get glasses)_ "You look like you're wonderful at pep-talks, Ni."

 **NIALL** : _(laughs)_ "Depends on the situation, really. When it comes to girls, I know nothing."

 **HARRY:** _(sets glasses on table, opens seal of champagne)_ "Okay, this talk has drained both of you out. Let's taste the stars now." _(chuckles when Louis jumps up when he pours a little into every glass)_

 **LOUIS:** _(takes a sip, rolls his tongue)_ "If you actually think about it, the bubblyness actually makes you feel like you're drinking the stars."

 **NIALL:** "True."

 **HARRY:** _(snorts into glass)_ "Yeah, drinking hot balls of gas." _(Niall and Louis gap)_ "Sorry."

 **LOUIS:** _(tuts)_ "Harry, don't deny yourself the simple pleasures of existance."

 **NIALL:** _(claps Louis on the back)_ "Absolutely nailed it, man!"

 **HARRY:** "Maybe I'll just have to read the book myself to understand what you guys are-"

 **LIAM:** _(barges through door)_ "What is happening around here?"

 **HARRY** : _(surprised, glares)_ "How do you have the key?"

 **LIAM:** _(rolls eyes)_ "Well, you weren't very subtle on leaving it under the door-mat." _(glances at Niall and Louis)_ "So, what's the cozy for?"

 **HARRY:** _(dry)_ "Why are you here?"

 **LIAM:** "Louis said we'd hang out today because you were supposed to be going out with Zayn later on, we thought probably a couple o' rounds of FIFA and drinks." _(eyes champagne bottle and the abandoned glasses on the table)_ "But, it seemed like you've started already."

 **NIALL:** "Shut up, Liam. We're having our own pity party, you're not invited."

 **LIAM:** "Pity party?"

 **HARRY:** "Yeah, erm, Louis read this book that killed him. We're mourning his metaphorical death."

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah, you put the killing thing between your teeth-"

 **NIALL:** _(nods)_ "-and not give it the power to do it's killing."

 **LIAM:** _(stares)_ "I always knew you were psycho-baby twins that finished each others's sentences."

 **LOUIS & NIALL**: "Shut up, Liam!"

 **LIAM:** _(mutters) "_ Well, that doesn't contradict my statement either."

 **HARRY:** "You're free to taste some hot-balls of gas too, if you want."

 **LIAM:** "Hot balls?"

 **LOUIS** : _(grits)_ "Harry, I swear to God, I will not even see that you're my boy-friend. If you say that one more time, you're sleeping outside the door."

 **LIAM:** "Down, puppy."

 **HARRY:** "Sorry." _(clears throat)_ "You could kindly taste the stars with us."

 **LIAM** : "Stars?"

 **NIALL:** _(pipes in)_ "He means appreciating champagne for it's amazingness."

 **LIAM:** _(unsure)_ "Alright, I'm using the loo." _(walks into another room, calls Zayn)_ "Hey, Zayn?"

 **ZAYN:** ( _sniffs)_ "Don't you dare talk to me."

 **LIAM:** _(furrows eyebrows)_ "You okay?"

 **ZAYN:** "Am I okay? Yeah. Okay? Okay."

 **LIAM:** _(sighs)_ "Yeah, so you gotta get here. There is havoc everywhere. And you actually seem like the only sane person among us."

 **ZAYN:** _(pouts)_ "I'm in no position to get out of my fetus position."

 **LIAM:** "I get it that you're lazy, or your tired or sleepy. But, Louis here-"

 **ZAYN:** _(shoots up)_ "Did you say Louis? Louis...I'm going to kill that son of a bi-"

 **LIAM:** _(dry)_ "Yeah, we get it. Just come to the Larry apartment."

 **ZAYN:** "Be there in ten." _(cuts call)_

 **LIAM:** _(walks back to living room)_ "Okay, so you lads-" _(catches Louis with tears in eyes)_ "Whoa, Louis, you alright?"

 **LOUIS:** _(shaking head furiously)_ "No, no I'm not! I won't be, it scarred me!"

 **LIAM:** "Huh?"

 **NIALL:** _(rubs Louis' back)_ "It's okay, buddy, things are never simple."

 **HARRY:** _(worried, sits on the other side of Louis)_ "Louis, do you want some tea?"

 **LOUIS:** _(screams)_ "I want champagne!"

 **LIAM:** _(snatches bottle, glasses away from table)_ "You're already too high for it. What book did you say that he read?"

 **HARRY & NIALL**: _(in unison)_ "The Fault in Our Stars."

 **LIAM:** _(nods, realizes)_ "That's why. It's about a random girl and the love of her life dying."

 **LOUIS:** _(incredulous)_ "Liam Payne, how could you? You know nothing about Hazel Grace and Augustus and their star-crossed love. Or the infinities they have. So, don't talk. I'll put you in pain, Payne."

 **LIAM:** _(nonchalant)_ "Big Deal." _(whips out phone, googles)_ "Is this it? 'You don't a choose if you get hurt in this world but you do some say in who hurts you..."

 **LOUIS:** _(wails)_ "No!"

 **HARRY** : _(glowers, kissing Louis' temple)_ "You're not helping, Liam!"

 **LIAM:** "I thought a quote from the book would cool him." _(repeats)_ "Big deal."

 **NIALL:** "It is a big deal, so don't stand against. You can't expect a quote from a sad book to cool him."

 **LOUIS:** _(mumbles)_ "Hazel...Augustus."

 **LIAM** : "Since, like, they're lovers, is Harry like Louis' Augustus?"

 **HARRY & LOUIS:** "No!"

 **HARRY:** "Augustus dies, leaving Hazel, dude."

 **LOUIS:** "Augustus...Sutusua. Gus dies. No." _(slaps Niall on the arm to get attention)_ "In the book, Gus' dad calls Hazel 'Just Hazel'. Niall...get it? At the end, it was just Hazel. No Augustus."

 **NIALL** : _(shocked)_ "Louis, you're a genius!"

 **LOUIS** : _(sniffs)_ "I know."

 **HARRY:** ( _quiet)_ "Louis? You think love dies after death?"

 **LOUIS:** _(intrigued at question)_ "No. I just don't think the universe rewarded them enough for their love."

 **HARRY:** "But the universe isn't all, Lou. You can't just pull strings when you love someone unconditionally. I think that the world tests our abilities first. It throws in obstacles in our path to prove ourselves. It isn't easy to just fall in love, that's simple, really simple. But, living up to it, that's what matters."

 **LOUIS:** _ **(** whispers)_ "Harry..."

 **HARRY:** "Take us for an example, it took us probably a week to fall for each other, that's it. But, when we started looking into the depth of it, it was much more than sugar and spice. The universe tested us too, tried to see how far we could bend before we broke. I think we did a pretty good job on it, because we still have each other. Everything's a test, Louis, and I'm glad we passed so many of ours."

 **LOUIS:** "I'm glad you're not Augustus, and I'm not Hazel. Because we have our own epic love-story. Thank you for giving a galaxy when I asked for a star." _(launches forward to kiss Harry ardorly)_

 **LIAM:** _(sighs_ ) "This is probably their only moment that I can watch without getting scarred. Heck, if someone said that to me, I'd snog them right away."

 **NIALL:** _(smiles fondly_ ) "Yeah, they're just big believers of PDA."

 **LIAM:** "I agree." _(doorbell rings)_ "I'll get that, it's Zayn."

 **NIALL:** "You called Zayn over?"

 **LIAM:** _(shrugs_ ) "It's not One Direction without Zayn."

 **ZAYN:** _(when door opens, eyes glued to phone, comes straight in and tumbles to floor)_ "Hi, I don't care."

 **HARRY:** "What's wrong with him?"

 **LIAM:** _(watching Zayn read his phone screen)_ "He was a little wonky when I called him."

 **LOUIS:** _(look of realization crosses eyes)_ "Oh! Zayn, where are you?"

 **NIALL:** "What do you mean where is he? He's right here."

 **ZAYN:** _(screams)_ "Shut up, all of you!"

 **LOUIS:** _(whispers to Harry)_ "There's a storm coming in."

 **HARRY** : "Huh?" _(to himself)_ "Never seen him like this, 's weird."

 **ZAYN:** _(after ten minutes of silence, throws phone against wall)_ "No! That can't be the end! No!"

 **NIALL** : "Zayn, what's wrong?"

 **ZAYN:** _(babbles)_ "That can't happen...things like that cannot happen. Nobody can die. If they die, no. No they can't. What? I just-I just can't. I hate him. I hate everybody. I don't even care for anything now."

 **LIAM:** _(getting up_ ) "Zayn?"

 **ZAYN:** "NO!" _(breaths heavily)_ "I have to call Perrie." (picks up phone, examines, dials)

 **PERRIE:** _(groggy)_ "'the hell, Zayn. It's three in the morning here. If you didn't notice, we're in different time zones."

 **ZAYN:** "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _(takes a deep breath)_ "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

 **PERRIE:** _(soft, awake)_ "Zayn."

 **ZAYN:** "I'm sorry, I thought what if I didn't get another chance to say it? So, yeah. I love you, okay?We'll have our infinity, even if it's smaller than the others."

 **PERRIE:** _(chokes, emotional)_ "Zayn."

 **ZAYN:** "Call me tomorrow, Edwards. When you're awake."

 **PERRIE:** "Wait!" _(Zayn stops)_ "I love you too."

 **ZAYN:** _(smiles sadly)_ "Get some sleep." _(cuts call)_ "Happy that got off my chest."

 **LOUIS** : _(guilty)_ "Zayn?"

 **ZAYN:** _(head snaps up)_ "You! I hate you so much! This is all your fault!"

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah, I know. I hate me too."

 **HARRY:** _(defensive)_ "You're wrong, Zayn. Shakespeare was wrong when he said the fault was in ourselves. Stars are meant to cross."

 **NIALL:** _(astonished)_ "Wow, you're in deep."

 **LIAM:** "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

 **LOUIS:** ( _sighs)_ "I called up Zayn today morning and challenged him to read the book, sent him the e-book copy."

 **ZAYN:** "Worst dare ever. I'm never listening to Louis again."

 **HARRY:** _(to Louis_ ) "Is this what you meant by storm?"

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah, but I expected him to break plates, instead of mentally breaking down."

 **LIAM** : "So, how was it?"

 **ZAYN:** "I don't want to talk about it." _(to Louis_ ) "I need a hug from you even though I currently hate you but you're the only one that understands."

 **LOUIS:** _(sitting on the floor next to Zayn, ruffling his hair)_ "Niall watched the movie."

 **NIALL:** _(hand over heart)_ "I get you, bro."

 **ZAYN:** "I need a Horan hug, too."

 **NIALL:** ( _hugs Zayn)_ "There we go, buddy."

 **LIAM:** "I'm starting to think I like this shade of Zayn."

 **HARRY:** _(scolds)_ "Oh, be quiet, Liam. You know nothing."

 **LOUIS:** "While Niall cuddles you, you can have melted ice-cream. I bet eating over their unfinished love feels good."

 **ZAYN:** _(sobs)_ "That wasn't the only thing. Patrick. Patrick had nut cancer. Why? Nut cancer sucks."

 **HARRY:** "Nut cancer?"

 **NIALL:** _(dry)_ "Was that the only thing that bothered you about Patrick?"

 **LIAM:** _(intrigued)_ "If you get nut cancer, don't you have to cut off-"

 **NIALL:** "Yes, now don't go into the surgical details."

 **ZAYN:** _(rambles)_ "Gus said you don't have a choice in whether you get hurt or not, but you have a choice in who hurts you. I didn't have a choice. I didn't choose for the book to hurt. But still. It did."

 **LOUIS:** "None of us had a choice, Z."

 **NIALL** : _(diverts topic)_ "Let's taste the stars."

 **ZAYN:** _(eyes light up)_ "The stars?"

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah, Niall brought some."

 **LIAM:** _(mutters)_ "Here we go again."

 **HARRY:** "Yes, hot balls of gas." _(catches Louis's eye, gulps)_ "Oops?"

 **LIAM:** _(whispers to Niall_ ) "I bet you, he's going to say 'Hi'.

 **LOUIS** : _(screeches)_ " _Styles! You_ -"

 **NIALL:** "Earplugs, anybody?"

***


End file.
